This invention relates to a device for press-fitting a drive shaft and a Hooke's joint into a differential gear of a front engine-front drive type automotive vehicle.
Conventionally, in the case that a drive shaft and a Hooke's joint are press-fitted into the left and right sides of the differential gear, respectively, separate actuators for press-fit are situated at both sides of the differential gear. The separate actuators are provided with each attachment adapted to abut against the respective end surfaces of the drive shaft and the Hooke's joint and are also provided with a guide shaft for guiding each attachment. Further, both the attachments at the left side of the drive shaft and at the right side of the Hooke's joint are retained by separate floating mechanisms. Owing to this arrangement, the press-fit device is totally complicated, large in scale and costly, and further is difficult to operate.